percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Looking Out The Back Door
So who likes it and who hates it? TATN / Thalia! 03:31, March 13, 2010 (UTC) Apparently no on cares or has not read it. GIVE ME CC PLEASE! TATN / Thalia! 03:46, March 13, 2010 (UTC) Character seem interesting enough, it's the ridiculously cliche beginning that's a reader turn-off. It was done in the actual series, there's no need to repeat it -- things that were interesting the first time get repetitive and boring if they're done again, and it's no fun always knowing what comes next. For a more exciting first chapter -- and one that allows you to keep parts of your already existing chapter -- try something where you introduce and make us think it will be the teacher attacking, then have it be some totally unrealted outside monster or force. (Like, they're walking home from school complaining and all of a sudden something jumps out at them from behind a tree.) In return for this, I'm /r/ing stands for requesting, just for the record CC on my only posted fic, The Demigod Diaries because I'm not sending chapter two to my beta without doing some editing first and I need feed back to know where to concentrate. *shot*) LemonFairy 03:52, March 13, 2010 (UTC) Thanks. I may edit it but I hate the workload that I get from it. DX I won't though because I already have something planned. I know that the beginning is boring but the centre will be fine. The beginning of a story is supposed to be boring. TATN / Thalia! 03:58, March 13, 2010 (UTC) It's not so much that it's boring as the fact that the opening you're using is riduclously cliche within the fandom. It's how the main attention is drawn in the series. People come to fanfiction to hear about characters and worlds they know in scenerios they have yet to see them in. By reusing the opening, you're defeating the point of fanfiction. LemonFairy 04:02, March 13, 2010 (UTC) I know. I just... sorry, I couldn't think of anything else. I know it's cliche, it truly is. I'm sorry about that, I'll edit it out. TATN / Thalia! 04:05, March 13, 2010 (UTC) Nothing to be sorry about, I'm simply delivering the requested concrit. You asked, I gave. *shrugs* LemonFairy 04:06, March 13, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I'm ashamed now. And earlier I was all proud because it may be some of my best writing. TATN / Thalia! 04:08, March 13, 2010 (UTC) Don't get discouraged! The quality of the writing is wonderful compared to a lot of the things I've seen around here, and no writing -- especially not what I believe you've said is a first draft or at least something that hasn't undergone extensive re-working -- is perfect. Many famous authors have said that there is no such thing as good writing, merely good rewriting, and I'm inclined to take that position as well. So have a crack at it, and you'll get there eventually. :] LemonFairy 04:10, March 13, 2010 (UTC) Thanks so much LemonFairy. That made me feel all happy again c: TATN / Thalia! 04:14, March 13, 2010 (UTC) ^_^; Glad to hear it~ (If you ever need more cheering, remind me to scan the hard copy of the first chapter of The Demigod Diaries when I was editing it. It was draft four, completely marked up and colored on. I think I'm just about to solidify chapter one - today or tomorrow, probably - on what is probably version eight or nine. Possibly more, because I lose track. Chapter two has only been posted on this wiki, and even that is on version three. I'll probably do another five or six re-writes of that, and that's a minimum expectation. :P) LemonFairy 04:17, March 13, 2010 (UTC) This is really good. -Leafwhisker 21:20, March 13, 2010 (UTC) Thanks, Ava. What's the best part? TATN / Thalia! 21:22, March 13, 2010 (UTC) The cliffy at the end of chapter two and when Alec (or was it Chris?) called their English teacher the bitch queen. XD -Leafwhisker 21:24, March 13, 2010 (UTC) This is really good! What, if I may ask, does the title have to do with the story? ''Demi''[[User talk:Forestpaw13|'titan']] 21:25, March 13, 2010 (UTC) Leafy:: Thanks so much! I think it was Alec who did that. Their teacher is based off my 6th grade teacher who was a bitch queen. Forest:: That'll come in later in the story. Thanks for the compliment! TATN / Thalia! 21:26, March 13, 2010 (UTC) My English teacher is a bitch queen, and I'm her'' favorite'' student. *shudders* -Leafwhisker 21:28, March 13, 2010 (UTC) Oh ouch. I don't have differed subjects, all one big class with Jim :3 TATN / Thalia! 21:29, March 13, 2010 (UTC) It's really creepy. You don't haved different subjects? I would kill not to have math. -Leafwhisker 21:31, March 13, 2010 (UTC) Actually, what I meant was I have the same teacher for every subject... excluding Music. You see, where I live there is no junior high or middle school. TATN / Thalia! 21:33, March 13, 2010 (UTC) Oh. That's still pretty cool. My homeroom teacher is pretty cool, but he's like the only teacher I like. All the other ones are retards. >.< My past teacher follows me, it's so damn creepy! -Leafwhisker 21:37, March 13, 2010 (UTC) That is really creepy. My teacher, Jim we'll call him (it's his first name), is awesome! He's the best grade 7 teacher my tiny school has ever had! TATN / Thalia! 21:40, March 13, 2010 (UTC) Cool. The one teacher I really like was my kindergarden teacher. Her name was Ms. Finch and she was soo nice! -Leafwhisker 21:42, March 13, 2010 (UTC) I loved my kindergarten teacher. She was really old but really really sweet and kind. I think she's dead now. TATN / Thalia! 21:43, March 13, 2010 (UTC) My homeroom teacher stalks me "for my own good" or something. For the upcoming field trip I agree- we're going to Washington, DC and my mom isn't chaperoning. Thank the gods. ''Demi''[[User talk:Forestpaw13|'titan']] 21:44, March 13, 2010 (UTC) That sounds really really creepy. TATN / Thalia! 21:46, March 13, 2010 (UTC) She gave me her cell phone number, too! Gowsh LOL ''Demi''[[User talk:Forestpaw13|'titan']] 21:47, March 13, 2010 (UTC) .... That's really weird. -Leafwhisker 21:47, March 13, 2010 (UTC) That is really creepy. TATN / Thalia! 21:48, March 13, 2010 (UTC) '*shrugs* I have detention with her on Monday. Sh*t. She's going to lecture me on life and ask me about it. I'm not supposed to talk, though. I'm not really sure how that's going to work. ''Demi''[[User talk:Forestpaw13|'titan']] 21:55, March 13, 2010 (UTC) That'll suck. I hate detentions. My 6th grade teacher gave them all the time. TATN / Thalia! 21:56, March 13, 2010 (UTC) That sucks. -Leafwhisker 21:56, March 13, 2010 (UTC) ':< Mrs Maclennan sucked. TATN / Thalia! 21:57, March 13, 2010 (UTC) Does your freaky teacher continuously stare and/or wink at you? My teacher does. *shudder* ''Demi''[[User talk:Forestpaw13|'titan']] 21:58, March 13, 2010 (UTC) Mrs Maclennan did. She was like "HELLO I AM SPAZZING AND YOU ARE MY SEX TOYS" TATN / Thalia! 22:00, March 13, 2010 (UTC) She doesn't she smiles at me, then glares at everyone else. -Leafwhisker 22:02, March 13, 2010 (UTC) That is really creepy. TATN / Thalia! 22:04, March 13, 2010 (UTC) I know. -Leafwhisker 22:07, March 13, 2010 (UTC)